Ike's Comeuppance
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! Ike is punished for all his many trysts by Tifa and Aerith. VERY STEAMY ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST VIDEO GAME CROSSOVER!**

Ike the Warrior's vision was blurry, and his head swam with vertigo, but through the mental fog he could see that he was in a room; a dark room dimply lit by a shaded window and a dozen psychedelically colored lamps. No, not lamps. They were crystals.

He was upright, and his muscular arms were above his head, but when he tried to move he found that he was restrained by an uncomfortable assortment of leather straps and cuffs, one cord of which dug deep into the crack of his large buff buttocks like a tight thong. He was naked, and his substantially large endowment was hanging free in the warm air of the dark room. More than that, he was horny. As the drugs that stupefied him slowly wore off, his heavily muscled body filled with the familiar aching of sexual tension; a tugging in his loins that he would do anything to relieve. His cock started to harden, straighten, and and he foreskin peeled back until his massive erection looked like a heavy club protruding from his waist. His blue hair was also tied down.

He realized that the warm room was damp as well. Clammy. Sweaty. It stank of sex, there were cum stains on the carpets and pillows, and he saw that every shelf was full of all kinds of demented sex-toys, from regularly sized didlos to gargantuanly enlarged weapons of the most brutal sort, all of them studded and bumps and grooves to stimulate erogenous zones he didn't realize existed. He was certain that some of those dildos weren't designed for human vaginas, but rather for gorgons and centaur-mares.

The drugs wore off, Ike felt his strength return, but even as his bulging muscles strained against the leather cords, he could not move more than an inch. Ike was strong enough to snap a bull's neck, and wrestle a giant to the ground, but these straps held him in such a compromised position that he was nothing more than a muscular fly the web of some dominatrix-spider.

"Where . . . where the fuck am I?" Ike grumbled. He aching in his cock was unbearable. Already it was straining upwards to its full erection, being no less than thirteen inches long and extremely thick. Ike's cock was his greatest strength, but certainly also his greatest weakness. Ike could fuck a giantess into a coma, or a impregnate a hundred nymphs in a single night, but that his cock got him into as much trouble as it got him out he got horny, he couldn't think straight, or sometimes at all, and it wasn't until he fucked something that he could return to villages had suffered his horny wrath if he had to go even a few days without release, and if all get was one poor little girl traveling by herself . . . well . . . her pussy would never be the same. And he's bang thousands of women, from princesses like Peach and Zelda to fighters like Chun-li and Lara Croft. He's even banged half the women in Aselia. His favorite conquests were Tear Grants and Sheena Fujibayashi.

His heart began to beat like an angry drum, and his testicles felt as heavy as stones. If Ike didn't get to cum soon he was going to be in trouble.

"Welcome to my humble abode, warrior," a smooth, sexy, and haughty voice greeted him. It was the voice of an older woman, and just from the heft of it Ike could tell she had huge breasts. He had a talent for judging a woman's bust just from her voice. "Take a good look around. I hope you like it, because this sex-dungeon is going to be the last thing you ever see."

The woman stepped into Ike's field of vision, swaggering her curvaceous body like a tigress in heat. She was tall, buxom to the extreme, but with a narrow waist, Toned stomach, firm legs, and a big ass like a wrecking-ball. Her skin was creamy white, which contrasted radically with the black latex corset and booty-shorts she wore, along with her long brown hair in a ponytail and dark eyes. Her nipples were no pronounced that Ike could see them through the latex. They looked just as painfully erect as his cock was.

"Feeling it yet, baby?" the woman asked, her voice oozing like warm honey.

The woman pressed her fingertip against the underside of Ike's cock and slid it upward, all the way to the enraged tip.

"FUCK!" Ike cried from the sheer erotic shock of her touch. "What . . . what have you done to me, you fucking whore!"

The woman sneered dominantly, and then flicked the tip of his cock with her finger, like she was swatting at a bug.

"Watch your language, bitch. In case you're too stupid to realize it (which I'm guessing you are), I'm the one in control here. I've got you tied up in my secret sex-dungeon, and your friends don't know where you are. You're tied up and hanging from my ceiling like a cum-stuffed piñata, completely at my sadistic mercy. Oh, and I've been saturating your body with enough aphrodisiacs to kill a stallion. Got it?"

Ike's body broke out into a hot sweat, making his chiseled muscles glisten like wet metal in the dim light of the room. His cock began to visibly pulsate, becoming intolerably erect. His captor took notice, and she moaned with satisfaction deep in her chest. She looked him over and licked her lips, as if she wanted to literally devour this powerful boy.

"Who . . . the fuck . . . are you?" Ike grunted.

The woman sneered, reach out, grabbed one of his nipples, and twisted it.

"OUCH!" Ike whined.

"You are to address me as Mistress! Understand, bitch?" she asked, twisted harder.

"YES! FUCK! STOP! Alright . . . who are you, Mistress?"

The woman chuckled to herself and gentle grasped Ike's mammoth appendage with both hands, very gently stroking it with her fingertips, causing Ike an indescribable amount of sexual pain.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart, formally a witch of AVALANCHE, you know the one."

"Oh shit," Ike grunted. "Aerith Gainsborough!"

"That's right," Tifa said, with a beautiful but frightening snarl on her face. "Aerith and I were best friends. . . before you came along with this ridiculously big cock of yours and fucked everything up. AVALANCHE hasn't been the same without Aerith. It's gotten . . . well . . . boring without my favorite bisexual flower seller party animal around. No one ate my pussy like Aerith did . . . no one."

"Where's Ragnell?" he demanded.

"Don't worry. It's safe but you wont be." Tifa said amorously.

Tifa reached over to a table and grabbed a strange looking candle. It was grotesquely thick and oddly shaped. It's yellowish white wax was the color of semen, and a sickly addictive smell emanated from the tiny orange flame at the tip.

Tifa held the lit candle directly over the tip of Ike's erect penis, aiming right for the meatus of his urethra, and she tipped it over, pouring hot wax directly into his cock.

"FFFFFUUUUUCKKK!" Ike screamed as the scalding hot wax oozed down his urethra, slowly hardening as it went. Ike shook like he was in epileptic shock, and he even foamed at the mouth as he strained against the bounds, but they held fast, and he was left hanging there nearly senseless. It wasn't pain that he felt either, rather it was the desperate sort of pleasure a man felt when his cock got as hard as steel, and any sensation at all was welcome. Ike's muscular body was pushed through all the physiological symptoms of an orgasm, just without actually ejaculating, leaving him drooling and shaking like an overfucked whore.

"Good. That will stop you from cumming . . . no matter what," Tifa said with a self-satisfied laugh, and she leaned over to give Ike as kiss on his cheek, causing her huge breasts to push against his chest. "Just hang out, big boy, and let your Mistress get everything ready."

Tifa turned and let her big ass rub against Ike's balls and cock, causing him to gurgle incoherently with pleasure. She strutted around the room with a casual, confident stride, getting things just perfect for Ike's destruction. She selected a wax cylinder with some smooth, sexy music and put it on the phonograph she had in the corner. Then she threw some logs into the iron stove, warming the room to almost uncomfortable levels. With every step she slowly stripped off her latex clothing, first freeing her gargantuan breasts from their tight constraints. Ike strained to get a look at her nipples, but they were covered by black pasties in the shapes of 'Xs, and that small denial was enough to almost physically hurt him. She peeled down her latex booty-shorts next, revealing a tight little thong underneath.

Tifa grabbed a bottle of massage-oil and began liberally dumping it all over her breasts and stomach, moaning loudly to herself as she rubbed it in with her hands. She came back to Ike like this, shimmering erotically like a living statue, her big tits shining like two globes of polished silver, and with the most arrogant look on her face imaginable.

"Do you want me to touch you, Ike?" she asked breathlessly.

Ike had forgotten how to say "yes" but he did grunt and plead with his eyes.

Tifa got close, so close that he could feel the heat from her thighs caressing his agonizingly hard penis. She leaned over, slowly bringing her juicy lips down towards his cock, preparing to kiss his penis's helmet with her big, succulent,wet, hot mouth . . . but she didn't. Instead Tifa stopped a millimeter from his penis, and she just blew on it.

"Fu-fu-fu-fu-FUCK!" Ike cried, desperate for release. His balls were turning into burning coals in his scrotum, scorching him from the inside, and his cum felt like molten lead.

Tifa laughed wickedly, took one of her thickest dildos, and rammed it into Ike's mouth. The heavy rubber blocked his throat, gagging him, reducing his screams to muffles.

"Sorry, kid," Tifa laughed as she stepped back, and shook her big tits at him mockingly. "We're not here for your pleasure. We're here for mine. Let me tell you what's happening, not that it'll matter, or that a dumb piece of muscle like you will even understand. Aerith probably told you that the AVALANCHE specialized in two kinds of magic: drug magic, and sex magic. Well I happen to be proficient at both, and I combine them like no other witch (except Aerith) can. I use drugs to fuel my sex magic, and I use sex to make my drugs. The semen of a virile young man like yourself is particularly potent for my alchemy, and the more concentrated it is the better it is for me. I could start milking you right now like a faggot-cow or something, and make a lot of mediocre potions, but I'd rather do this right."

Tifa stretched and leaned back against a couch, smiling up at Ike like a cat at a caged bird. She grabbed the nearest dildo and brought it to her lips so she could kiss it, lick it, and suck it like a popsicle, and once it was wet she pushed it against her engorged pussy.

"I'm going to torture you Ike. I'm going to tease you. I'm going to kiss you, lick you, suck you, fuck you a little, and let you watch as I beat my pussy up with every dildo in my collection. I'm going to do some really twisted and sick shit in front of you, Ike, but I'm not going to let you cum. I'm going to keep you on the verge of orgasm for as long as I can, probably until it kills you, and when your balls literally explode, that's when I'll collect my milky white gold. That cum will brew me up a potion worth a king's ransom. You're going to make me a very rich witch, you little bitch."

Tifa laughed, and began to masturbate, pushing down her thong just enough to push the dildo into her hungry lips, but not enough for Ike to get a good look. The horny blue haired warrior was drooling at the mouth as he strained for a better look, and as his dangerously erect cock started to turn blue, Tifa just laughed and fucked herself.

Ike had journeyed with several companions in his relatively short life, but none of them were more wild and unpredictable than his on-again-off-again girlfriend Aerith Gainsborough, a witch. Part girly girl, part hippie, part nymphomaniac, Aerith was as likely to fuck Ike as she was to kick his ass on any given night, but the sex was so good that Ike suffered the occasional ass-whoopings.

When they had first met, Ike had just been exiled from his clan for impregnating the chief's wife, deflowering his daughter, and sodomizing his son, but Ike was still naive and new to the world despite his brute strength, so having Aerith as a guide meant a lot to him. For Ike, Aerith was like a cool little sister, best friend, and sex-goddess all in one. For Aerith though, Ike was little more than a playtoy with a big dick she could split the rent with. She cheated on him constantly, sometimes right in front of him, and with multiple partners. She left him one day without warning, so she could hook up with some random adventurer she had met at an orgy that Ike hadn't been invited too. To add insult to injury, Aerith sold most of Ike's stuff for some quick cash.

Ike moved on with his life, became an expert monster-slayer, and more or less forgot about Aerith as he plowed his way through entire villages of young girls and their horny mothers. Later though, Ike would run afoul of Queen Lightning, the Usurper of Midgar, after she framed him for the murder of her husband and locked Ike away in her sex-dungeon as her personal slut. Ike escaped, but only by kidnapping Lightning's youngest daughter, Princess Yuffie, who became Ike's hostage and fuck-pillow for the next several days. Lightning sent her soldiers after them, but once Yuffie had gotten a taste of adventure and freedom (and huge cock) she didn't want to go back, and Lightning was forced to take drastic measures.

Lightning hired the AVALANCHE, a the most powerful guild of witches, to hunt down Ike and capture Yuffie. The champion of the AVALANCHE at this point was none other than Aerith herself, who thought it would be fun to fuck over her former plaything, just for a laugh. To Aerith's surprise though, Ike had grown far more powerful than she could have ever expected, and he easily defeated, dominated, and fucked every AVALANCHE witch that came after him, several of them losing their virginities to his massive cock.

Impressed (and possibly in love) Aerith left AVALANCHE, hooked back up with Ike, and began a turbulently sexual friendship with Princess Yuffie.

Ike was happy because he had two babes to travel with, Aerith was happy because she wasn't bored anymore, and even Yuffie was happy because she got to continue her adventures away from home.

Lightning was not happy though . . . and neither were AVALANCHE . . . especially Tifa.

Tifa was a powerful witch. For hours she kept teasing, pinching, and stroking Ike's cock, all the while dancing in front of him in nothing but her thong and nipple-pasties. She'd alternate the music between genres, sometimes swaying her body to smooth sexual slow-jams, or twerking her big ass to some hot southern beat. She was a brilliant dancer; it was part of her magic, and to Ike's drug-addled brain it sometimes looked as if there were eight of her, all gyrating around the room, kissing one another, laughing at him as they danced.

The adrenaline pumping in Ike's veins kept him awake, but he was so delirious with arousal that his conscious mind would shut off for extended periods of time, and when Tifa realized that was happening she was not pleased.

"Pay attention, you peice of shit!" she snapped, and slammed her knee up into his balls.

THUD!

The pain was enough to make Ike's mind explode, but not enough to cum. The wax plugging his cock was keeping all his spunk nice and tight, and something about the drugs Tifa filled him with also seemed to prevent the natural process from occurring.

"Dumb lump of muscle," Tifa said, slowly scraping her sharp nails down his bulging chest. "I'll admit that there is something . . . *primal* about you. It is natural for beasts to admire such raw physical power, but I'm a sophisticate, you see. I prefer beauty, talent, grace, and the sublime ecstasy of the female form. Aerith was . . . she was perfect in every way to me . . . and you fucked her like she was some cheap whore . . . and worse . . . you made her love it. Well . . . I'm going to make you love it now . . . love getting your ass kicked."

Tifa knelt before Ike and took a hold of his massive pussy-pumper with both hands, cradling the steel-hard pole between her warm, soft breasts.

"Does she suck your cock, Ike?" Tifa asked with tears in her eyes. Her nails were digging into the flesh of his cock. "Does she suck your big ugly cock like this?"

Tifa jammed his whole helmet into her mouth, which was like trying to swallow a small apple, and she began to bob her head up and down on the thick shaft. Tifa was really giving it her all, literally gagging herself just to get about half-way. A choking "gluck, gluck, gluck" sound came from her over-stuffed mouth, and Ike's cock began to punch the back of her throat. Thick globs of saliva oozed out of her mouth and down his shaft, dripping all the way down his aching ball-sack.

Ike felt like he was having a heart-attack, he needed to cum so badly, even though this was just a mediocre blowjob. It was pretty obvious how much of a lesbian Tifa was. She kept tonguing his helmet like she was looking for a clit, and her gag-reflex was causing her throat to clamp down on his shaft like a tight virgin pussy. Ike realized the crazy bitch was just doing it to find out how her ex-girlfriend Aerith felt when she worshipped Ike's mighty idol. Aerith was a champion cocksucker; she was lightyears beyond this amatuer.

Still, there was something especially arousing about getting a blowjob from an amatuer, especifally from an amatuar who obviously hated it, but felt compelled to suck dick anyway. The look on a girl's face when she tasted cock for the first time . . . that mixed expression of disgust and curiosity . . . the way their cheeks swelled up . . . the way they'd keep going deeper just to prove themselves . . . and finally the shock in their eyes when his salty nut erupted in their mouths, and they got there first taste of seed.

"GGGRRRR!" Ike growled.

It was finally happening. He was cumming. He could feel his boiling spunk pushing up the wax blocking his urethra. He was going to explode right down Tifa's throat. He was three seconds from drowning this bitch with nut.

"Mmph!" Tifa choked as she popped off of Ike's dick. Her plump lips came off with a wet explosion. "Not so fast, you little shit!"

Tifa squeezed the base of Ike's cock with one hand, and pushed her other thumb down on the wax. She held him tight, trying to hold back his orgasm from boiling over, even if the pressure building up was getting close to snapping his dick in half. Ike was screaming into his dildo-gag and his muscles were threatening to burst, but in the end Tifa was successful in delaying his orgasm even further, and all that escaped from the waxy blockage was a single viscous drop of pre-cum.

Tifa brought her plump lips to Ike's helmet, and she sucked up the bit of pre-cum that had escaped.

"Mmm . . . not bad . . . but I still prefer the taste of pussy. Speaking of which . . ."

Tifa wrapped her arms around Ike's neck and pushed her tits against his chest. She raised her pussy up over his dick, and slowly began to grind. Her pussy was hot and wet, and as she slid her swollen lips over his rock-hard tip, little gushes of honey began to ooze down his shaft, slickening it up, tickling it, and tricking it into believing that it was about to get some release.

Tifa cried out as she let herself down, and Ike's third leg began to punch upwards into her cunt. Fucking Ike, even as slowly as she was, felt like getting fisted by a boxer, and Tifa lost a bit of control as her legs began to shake, and her knees melted like wax. Her wet pussy slid down Ike's full shaft, and her big ass slammed down on his balls.

"Holy shit! You're fucking huge! Waaay bigger than Cloud!" Tifa cried as she began to bounce up and down, driving a thirteen inches of cock in and out of wet, hot, gushing pussy. She was cumming right away, and as she did she squeezed Ike's neck and bit his shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks as freely as juice did from her cunt, and she allowed herself to cum again and again as she fucked her big toy.

Poor Ike though, he thought he was cumming, but he wasn't. Sensations like earthquakes shook his cock. He was trying to cum, his cock was trying to erupt, but he simply couldn't.

"One more . . . one more . . . one more . . . FUCK!" Tifa screeched, slamming her ass down one last time so hard she nearly broke Ike's bounds, and she came so much that it looked like she was pissing on Ike's dick. Juice ran down his balls and legs like waterfalls, and it almost five minutes before she was able to push herself off.

Tifa slowly stood up and let Ike's cock drag across her big ass as she turned around. She strutted to her wall of dildos, swaying her luxurious body, and when she got there she giggled like a girl in a toy-store shopping for a new doll. Finally she selected one of her larger, blacker, more uncomfortable looking dildos, and Ike could hear her snapping it into the latex holster of a strap-on.

"You almost popped, Ike," Tifa said, sliding the latex harness around her waist, and pulling a tight latex thong up between her buttocks. "You almost climaxed without my permission. Naughty, naughty little boy. I think you need to be punished . . . or rewarded, when you think about it. You fucke fucked my pussy, I should get to fuck yours."

When Tifa turned around Ike nearly fainted, and he could feel his tight anus puckering in dread. Jutting from her waist was a big, black, rubber dildo that curved upward and an awkward angle, and the head was smoothly hooked like a soft harpoon. The thing was almost a foot long, but it was the dildo's thickness rather than its length that made Ike whimper.

"Like it? It's a cast," Tifa said. "Of a female-gnoll's pseudo-penis. Amazing monsters, gnolls. The female's of the species are more aggressive, large, and sexually dominant than their male peers, and their clitorises actually grow to lengths and thicknesses much larger than any male cock. I especially like the little hook on the tip. It really locks the pseudo-penis in place. That way, it only withdraws when I want it to."

As she strutted back over, Tifa grabbed another bottle of lubricant, most of which she dosed onto her own body. The viscous liquid oozed over her breasts and stomach, and from there she let it drip onto the shaft of her big dildo. She worked the lube into her breasts, stomach, and dildo, making everything as slippery and shiny as wet metal.

"You haven't gotten to see my nips yet, have you bitch?" Tifa asked, her fingers sliding over her slippery tits. "Well I think you deserve a little treat before I ruin your ass."

Tifa bit her lip and smiled wickedly as she slowly peeled the black pasties off of her nipples, and when they finally popped off Ike began to salivate. Pink, perky, and as erect as little rose-buds, Tifa's nipples were just begging to get sucked. Like the sprinkles on top of two scoops of ice-cream, seeing them made Ike just want her that much more.

Tifa chuckled to herself as she slid her oily body around Ike, letting her round breasts drag over his chest, obliques, and back. Her nipples were actually quite soft compared to what he was use to, but in his hyper-sensitive state they felt like hot claws cutting across his flesh. Her rubber cock dragged over Ike's own cock, and slid over his rock-hard ass.

"Mmmph . . . Mmmph . . . Mmmph," Ike mumbled, but the rubber gag stuffing his throat kept him from begging.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Ike's neck and bit his earlobe. He could feel her probing the tip of her cock against his anus. He'd been fucked up the ass before, and he usually like it, but only when he was calling the shots.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in," Tifa whispered into his ear, laughed, and then slammed her powerful hips upward.

"MMMPH!"

Ike saw stars as the dildo slid all the way into his ass and slammed into his prostate like a battering-ram to a castle gate.

"Wow . . . such a tight little ass," Tifa laughed, grinding her breasts against Ike's back. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you in, bitch."

Tifa had been an amatuar when it came to blowjobs, but she was a fucking master when it came to strap-ons. She started by gyrating her hips slowly, driving the dildo up at different angles, and judging by the way Ike reacted which were the most sensitive. She had one arm around his neck, nearly choking him, and another around his waist so she could jack his huge cock. She wrapped her legs around his beefy thighs, and held him tight.

"Do you like getting fucked, bitch? Do you like the way this feels?" Tifa asked as she quickened her pace. Her hips began to slap against Ike's ass, filling the room with a loud clapping, and each thrust of the dildo struck deep with a heavy thud.

The worse part was that Ike was enjoying it, he was enjoying it so much he was sure it would kill him. With the ass-fucking and the handjob working in tandem, Ike felt like his entire being was getting fucked.

"I wasn't joking early, bitch," Tifa hissed in Ike's ear. "I'm literally going to make your balls explode. I've done it before . . . but never with a pair quite as big as yours."

Tifa let go of Ike's neck, crouched down, and continued to fuck his ass while giving him and handjob with one hand, while she smacked around his balls with the other.

The over-stimulation was too much for Ike. The world began to spin. His body felt like it was melting as if it were made of hot wax, and the dildo fucking his ass was a red-hot iron-poker. A sickening weight grew in his balls, and he knew that it meant they were minutes-maybe seconds away from popping.

SMASH!

Suddenly the door to Tifa's sex-dungeon exploded, sending big shards of wood sliding across the floor.

"Tifa . . . what the fuck are you doing with my boy-toy!"

The young woman who walked into the sex-dungeon was tall, slender, and extremely fit. Her light skin was skinny but lithe, especially in her abdominals, and although her butt wasn't especially large, but it was solid. Her breasts were large, perky, firm, and capped by remarkable stiff brown nipples. She was entirely naked except for her leather boots and wide-brimmed leather hat . . . a witch's hat . . . both of which had a purplish hue. She tossed the hat aside, revealing her long brown hair that was styled in long ponytails.

"Aerith!" Tifa gasped.

"Brrrr," Ike mumbled.

"Tifa . . . get that dildo out of my toy's ass, or I swear I'm going to make you eat it!" Aerith threatened.

"Aerith, baby. I can explain," Tifa said in a pleading tone.

Aerith wasn't having it. She raised up her hand and a violent wave of magical energy bolted across the room. It mostly passed through Ike's body like a warm breeze, but it struck Tifa with the force of a hurricane. Tifa was sent flying into the wall, but her dildo was so embedded in Ike that it wouldn't come out, and instead Tifa's belt snapped.

"Aerith . . . baby . . . please," Tifa groaned as she tried to stand up.

Aerith waved her hand again, and Tifa was sent flying through the air. Her body struck the wall of dildos, smashing apart the shelves, and she hit the ground hard amongst an avalanche of sex-toys.

"I broke up with you Tifa," Aerith said, strutting over to Tifa's prone body, and she she got to it she slammed one of her high-heeled boots down on Tifa's breasts. "I got bored of the way your pussy tasted. Get over it."

"You . . . you got back together with Ike after breaking up with him," Tifa said, looking up at Aerith with tears in her eyes.

Aerith shrugged. "That's because he got interesting again. I don't need to explain myself to some tired cow like you, but if your plan was to get fucked by me again, congratulations! You're planned worked."

Aerith stepped back and waved her hands. Camilla's body was lifted into the air, and her legs were pulled apart as if by invisible hands. Brair grabbed Tifa's ass and dove face first into the witch's pussy, shoving her long tongue deep into Tifa's foulds, and grinding her lips against the woman's engorged clit.

"Oh . . . Oh Aerith . . . HOLY SHIT!" Tifa squalled as her first orgasm hit her like a mule-kick to the brain. If Tifa was all about denial, Aerith was all about excess, and she held nothing back as she devoured Tifa's pussy. "Fuck . . . fuck . . . FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Tifa began to squirt so copiously that Aerith had to stand back.

"Hahaha!" Aerith laughed, letting Tifa's hot juices gush all over her face and breasts. "You always were a gusher, Tifa. Just a big, wet, juicy whore."

Aerith waved her hand again and undid the spell. Tifa wiggling, orgasmic body fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Tifa moaned with pleasure from her post-orgasmic state, but also from the pain of dropping a sudden six feet onto her back.

"What do you say Ike? Ready to cum?" Aerith asked. Without waiting for an answer, she twirled her finger, and all of the leather cords binding Ike's large biceps and legs suddenly snapped.

Ike landed on his feet, but his legs were so shaky that he fell on his ass. The dildo in his ass was rammed up a little deeper, but he was too out of his mind to even notice. Ike did pull the dildo out of his mouth tough, and struggled to rise up. His body ached like he had just spent an eternity in the gym pushing heavy weights.

"Come on, stud. Right here. Mommy Aerith baked a hot pie for you," Aerith laughed. She had rolled Tifa onto her knees, pulled up her ass, and was spreading the witch's cheeks wide open for Ike. Tifa's dripping wet pussy was pink, puffy, and just begging to be crushed.

Ike found the strength to stand, to run, and he rammed his cock so deep into Tifa's pussy that it punched the bottom of her stomach.

"FUCK!" Tifa screamed, feeling her pussy being pried open to widths greater than her forearm.

Ike growled like a tiger as he grabbed Tifa's ass cheeks and began pounding her pussy with the force of a horny bull. Each thrust knocked her down into the floor, filling the room with a THUD, THUD, THUD. Aerith encouraged Ike to fuck Tifa even harder by biting his nipples, and reaching around to play with the dildo still in his ass.

All Tifa could do was scream and whimper as a puddle of cum began to grow underneath her. Ike was literally fucking the juice out of her.

"Enough with her pussy," Aerith ordered. "Fuck the whore's ass."

Ike was too out of his mind to follow orders, to Aerith had to kick him in his stomach to dislodge his cock, which she then aimed at Tifa's soft, vulnerable rear-pussy.

"Aerith! Baby! No!" Tifa whined.

"Shut the fuck up, sweetie. You're so pathetic when you beg," Aerith said, rolling her eyes and sitting down on Tifa's back to keep her in place. "Fuck her Ike. Break her ass in half!"

Ike clenched his teeth as he drove his cock in. Tifa was tight, so tight that it hurt to fuck her ass at first, but once Ike broke past the halfway point, he was able to slam the rest ball's-deep with no resistance.

"AAAAAAGHH!" Tifa screamed as a painful orgasm shot up her spine and into her brain.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aerith yelled, grabbing a small dildo and ramming it down Tifa's throat to gag her.

Ike fucked Tifa's ass like he was trying to kill her, his muscular hips beating down on her cheeks like a drum. The defeated witch wiggled and squirmed trying to get away, but as the orgasms started to pulverize her body all she could do was flop and spasm. Her pussy gushed onto the floor like she had a bucket of water inside her, and Ike's thrusts sent her sliding across the cum-slickened floor. Ike fucked her so hard that she'd never walk the same again, and as orgasm after orgasm washed over her brain like a flood, Tifa could feel her intelligence evaporating. She was literally becoming a stupid bimbo. Ike was breaking her.

"Mmmph . . . Mmmph . . . MMMPPH!" Tifa gave one last muffled attempt of a scream, and as her pussy liquified into a hot mess, she lost consciousness and went limp.

Still Ike continued to fuck her, even though his balls were so blue they were purple at this point, and he was seconds away from popping them.

"Ike . . . damn . . . why haven't you cum yet, stud?" Aerith asked

Ike couldn't answer. All he did was grunt and keep fucking Tifa's unconscious body.

Aerith figured something was wrong, so she kicked Ike in his stomach so hard that his cock burst free from Tifa's anus, and he landed on his back. Aerith mounted him in a 69 position, slamming her pussy down on his face, as she took his swollen purple cock in both hands.

"Wax? Did that mean bitch plug you up with wax, Ikey?" Aerith snickered to herself.

Ike was beginning to eat out Aerith's pussy, and he struggled to get on top, but Aerith's slender body was stronger than his at the moment, and she stayed in control. She slowly massaged his cock with both hands, and lowered her mouth over his purple helmet, sucking on it a little as she bit down on the top of the wax seal. Aerith raised her head up, pulling the wax free as she did so. It took a while. Ike had a thirteen-inch cock, and Aerith had to pull out about eight-inches of wax to unplug it.

The last of it came free with a slimy "POP"!

"AAAAAGGH!" Ike screamed, and his cock finally unleashed a gushing geyser of sticky white paste. His cock pumped like a spitting dragon, unloaded a warm blast of boy-batter upwards with such force that it would have hit the ceiling, had Aerith's face not been in the way.

Aerith completely miscalculated just how badly Ike was plugged up, and when the first blast of cum hit her it nearly knocked her off. The second blast hit her right in the eyes, blinding her, and the third was enough to completely cake her face under a thick layer of semen. Aerith leaned back and grabbed Ike's legs in a desperate attempt to control him, but this just made his cock aim up higher, and his fourth and fifth ropes unleaded across her chest. Aerith opened her mouth to say something and was rewarded with a mouthful of hot spunk.

Groping around blindly, Aerith managed to grab Ike's erupting volcano and aim it away from herself, pushing it in Tifa's direction. Ike's spurting ejaculation flew all over the broken witch's body, coating Tifa's hair, back, and ass underneath a heavy layer of sperm. By the time Ike's last spurt of cum fly over her big ass, Tifa already looked like a freshly frosted cinnamon-bun.

Aerith was covered by just as much spunk though, and most of it was on her face. She swallowed as much as she could, but Ike's cum was so thick she had to chew it, and she was full long before she'd even cleaned off her face. The rest she wiped off of her eyes just so she could see. Ike was flopping around on the floor like a dying fish, his cock still oozing semen and pulsating dangerously erect. Aerith mounted him again, this time sucking down most of his cock into her mouth, and with both hands she gently milked him of every last drop he had, which turned out to be a substantial amount, and she had to spit it out onto his tighs because she was so full.

Little by little, Ike's epileptic seizures began to calm, his heart stopped beating like a drum, and his cock finally began to deflate. Almost an hour went by, and even as Ike's cock finally returned to its normal color and slowly softened, Aerith was still teasing out a few stubborn drops of semen from him.

"Damn, boy. How much nut do you have left?" Aerith asked mostly to herself. Ike had lost consciousness over an hour ago.

" . . . Aerith," Tifa whimpered. She was just waking up. "I . . . I can barely feel my legs."

"After the way Ike fucked your stupid ass, yeah, I bet you can't feel your legs."

Aerith got up grabbed Tifa by her cum-soaked hair and cruelly dragged the buxom witch across the floor, out the door, and into the woods. Tifa's curvaceous body was still soaked with cum and lubricant, so she slid across the ground like a slippery slug, even when her tits dragged.

The light of the sun was blinding for Tifa, since she had spent the last two days locked in her dark sex-dungeon, which in truth was just a cottage on a hill. Tifas' dungeon was perched on a wooded hilltop overlooking a small village, just remote enough that no one would come knocking, but close enough to civilization for all the comforts. Aerith hadn't had any trouble finding the place. She and Tifa had vacationed here back when they were lovers. Many of the sex-toys were her hand-me-downs.

"Aerith! Ouch! What are you doing?" Tifa whined, trying to wiggle free.

"You threatened one of my friends," Aerith said, dragging Tifa over a jagged rock. "I can't tolerate that."

"But we use to be friends!" Tifa whined. "We use to be lovers."

Aerith shrugged. "Things change."

Aerith dragged Tifa over to a large ditch that was filled with mud. Exerting her full physical strength, Aerith lifted Tifa over her head, and then threw Tifa face-first into the mud.

SPLASH!

Tifa splashed and flailed in the wet mud as she struggled not to drown. Her legs were still useless, so she had to crawl through the shallow parts of the ditch just to keep her head up. When she emerged she was so caked in mud and filth that Aerith could barely recognize her, which she thought was funny.

"We broke up, Tifa," Aerith said. "I didn't just leave AVALANCHE because Ike 'seduced' me, either. That muscle-bound dumbass couldn't seduce a whore. He's just a cute stud with a huge cock who everyone wants to get fucked by at least once. The truth is I just got bored with you silly lesbians. I'm done with you, cunt, but I'm not done with Ike yet. If you ever threaten my friends again . . . hell . . . If I even ever SEE you again, I'm not going to stop at breaking your ass. I will fuck you to death, you boring slut."

Aerith turned back to the cottage, giving Tifa once last look at her perfect ass. "Crawl down to the village and sell your body for a place to sleep tonight. I'm keeping your house for the next couple days. Ike needs a place to rest."

Aerith left Tifa in the mud, whimpering and growling with dejection. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for herself (and masterbaring to the fresh memory of Aerith's ass) Tifa began to crawl down to the village for help, dragging her huge breasts through the mud and leaves like she was nothing but a slug.

Aerith knew that Tifa could find help in the village, but what she probably didn't know was that there were three other AVALANCHE witches staying at the inn, waiting for Tifa to come down and party after she had killed Ike. Yuna, Rinoa, and another of Aerith's ex-girlfriends, the necromancer Ashe. The plan was they'd all hit the town and have an orgy to celebrate Ike's death, and the harvesting of his essence for their drugs. Well, that hadn't gone according to plan, but her revenge would.

Tifa would have revenge, and soon. AVALANCHE was going to fuck shit up tonight.

 **THE END.**


End file.
